Fuel for Desire
by Vakarinator
Summary: With Sauria saved from destruction thanks to the exploits of Fox McCloud, he now finds the attractive vixen Krystal aboard the Great Fox. She claims she's only come to offer thanks, but she seems intent on sticking around. Perhaps the Star Fox team has a new member in their midst. And perhaps, a very different kind of adventure is in store for Fox. (Rated M, just to be safe.)
1. Chapter 1

(Please enjoy. Also keep in mind that my story will make reference to "Farewell, Beloved Falco". Consider looking it up if you're interested.)

-_Vakarinator_

* * *

Boy did I have a log entry for this mission.

Where do I even begin?

Well, a lot had happened in one go.

I destroyed Andross for a third time, and saved a planet filled with Dinosaurs by returning its magic stones and group of mystical space ghosts. And that was only scratching the surface.

It was potentially the weirdest story I would ever tell.

But hey; I had met an incredibly hot young vixen, had an old friend sign back onto the team again, and I was going to get paid. Finally.

And Slippy had put it best; the Starfox team was back together again.

Well, that and a guest.

Yes; Krystal. An astoundingly attractive young blue vixen that I had saved from Dinosaur Planet. I didn't know exactly why she had been held captive, but something about her had triggered the second revival of my arch-nemesis. And now here she was; insisting that she come to say thanks, now much more friendly, and still wearing an outfit that barely qualified as underwear to me.

I was doing my best not to scan my eyes over her. Though I wasn't succeeding too well.

I kept on looking at her, and she would smile as our eyes met. And I would look away, trying not to make things awkward.

"So Fox."

Peppy's voice brought me back into focus. "I've finished updating the data entries for Dinosaur Planet."

"Actually, it's called Sauria."

We all looked over at Krystal.

"Or at least, that's the simplest name to translate from their language. Sauria; as in "saur" from "dinosaur"."

Peppy nodded and turned back to the keyboard. "Well, okay then: "Sauria" it is. And I'll make a note of that; "rough translation from native language"... "Reference to "saur" in "dinosaur""... Perfect."

"You must know a lot about the planet, then." Slippy chimed in.

"Well, as much as the natives told me. I doubt I know anything more than you all do."

Now I was curious. "So what brought to Dinosaur- er, Sauria?"

"Well, I was traveling through space when I felt a distress call. I came to one of the floating pieces of the planet, which happened to be the Cloudrunner fortress. I was able to rescue a fleeing Cloudrunner, and I asked him to help me find the source of the call. I encountered and was able to escape General Scales, and then made my way to the Krazoa Palace. The rest, well... You already know."

"So, was that Andross who had trapped you in the crystal?"

"Krystal was trapped in a crystal?" Slippy spoke up.

I looked over at him. "Yeah, she was... Why do you ask?"

"Get it? Krystal was trapped in a... Crystal..."

The joke had died before it was even born. And Slippy was quick to realise.

"Sorry... Keep going."

She chuckled lightly. "To answer your question... Yes, it definitely was the one you call Andross. He must have recognized me, and perhaps he used me as leverage to make you collect the Krazoa spirits. Or maybe he needed the use of my powers; I'm not sure."

"Well, that makes three times that I've had to kill him. And I'll kill him a fourth time if I have to."

"..."Three times"?"

"Er... Yeah; bit of a long story there."

"Recognised you?" Falco had finally spoken up. "So you've met him before?"

I had to admit; I wanted to know the answer to that question too.

But Krystal looked away awkwardly. "It's... complicated... A bit difficult to explain..."

We were silent.

And Peppy was quick to break the silence. "Well the important thing is that Andross is finished, and you're safe and sound."

Krystal smiled gratefully and looked at me. "Yes, I am. Thank you all."

I felt my face grow warm as sheepish smile emerged. "Y-you're welcome. We're always willing to help someone in need."

"Wait a second." Slippy raised his voice again. ""Powers"? What powers?"

Krystal smiled. "Oh yes; I'm a telepath."

That was it?

She said it as if it was nothing special, but as I looked at everyone in the room, their faces now bore surprise and curiosity.

Well sure; I knew that she had powers. But the others didn't.

Falco was first to respond. "...You're not messin' with us, are you?"

"No; it's the truth. All the people from my planet are natural telepaths."

"So it's a mutation?" Slippy added. "Like a biological implant or genetic engineering?"

"None of that, no. All natural."

"Aw come on; surely that's not true. Everything can be explained by science! It can't just be something that _happened_!"

Krystal smiled confidently. 'Well this _can _be explain by science; it's how my people lived. We all grew up with it.'

"How? Why? When did it originate?"

"Well, all we have stories. Stories of how the great spirits blessed the first man and woman to walk on the planet. They had no means to communicate and did not understand each-other, and they lived a miserable existence as a result. But the great spirits blessed them with telepathic powers, so that they could understand and read each other's minds. When they come to understand each-other, they became the first ones to copulate, and our race was born over the centuries unto the planet."

Huh. That was an interesting tale.

Slippy was still a little sceptic. "I see... So, all you have is that story?"

"That's all, I'm afraid."

"...Okay then." Slippy turned away in his chair.

He was a little too obvious; he didn't believe her.

I have to admit, it sounded a little far-fetched to me too.

But I had heard her voice during my mission on Sauria; several times.

I knew for a fact she was telling the truth.

But I was perplexed as Krystal closed her eyes and went calm for a moment.

There was a pause.

"Huh!?" Slippy wheeled around in surprise; he nearly fell off his chair.

He was looking at Krystal in shock.

She still had her eyes closed, but now a cheeky smile was on her face.

"How are you-!?" Slippy's mouth was agape, still staring at Krystal.

I understood what she was doing now; I don't think Slippy could find a way to dismiss her telepathy any more.

Eventually, she opened her eyes, and she winked at him. "Do you believe me now?"

"Y-Yeah...! That's... That's amazing! I need to research this!" He leapt to his feet and grabbed Krystal's hand. "Do you mind if I do x-rays? Brain scans? I promise it will only take a few minutes!"

I could see she was taken aback by his sudden change of opinion. She looked at me with an amused smile and then looked back. "Of course Slippy. Just no needles or anything."

"No need! So come right this way!"

He was already talking excitedly like he always did with a big discovery.

"So how powerful is it? Is it easy to use? Are there any side effects?"

I smiled as they walked down to the med bay.

"Boy; frog-boy could still talk to an asteroid with that stuff, huh?"

I glanced at Falco and chuckled. "Yep; he hasn't changed. I'm actually glad. Speaking of which."

I turned to face him. "How many things have changed with you?"

He crossed his arms. "Nothin'. Just been flyin' around; lookin' for work."

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Well maybe you oughta refresh me."

I knew he was purposefully avoiding the subject. Maybe I was too; it was still a little bit awkward to talk about.

But this had to be discussed.

"Come with me. We need to talk."

* * *

I walked with Falco down the hallway to his room. I hadn't stopped by here in a long time.

We were deathly silent as we walked. And I hated it.

But what could either of us say? We didn't part on a sour note, but we left a few things unsaid... I realize he was only trying to help Katt, and that I had assumed that he had defected. It was wrong of me to believe that Falco, one of my closest friends, would simply join the villains at Katt's request. Falco was usually just impartial to Katt's advances; he wouldn't have done what he did without good reason. And after the Arwing and Landmaster had been trashed, and stopping the attempted resurrection of Andross... Well...

It was easy to avoid talking to each other with so much to consider.

Finally, we reached his room. I don't think I could've taken the silence any longer. I opened the door, and we walked inside.

It was still as we left it. Several flying and pin-up magazines were on his table, as well as his documents and blueprints on his Arwing. He loved to tinker with it as much as Slippy did; it always had to be "just right" for him, so he had insisted he'd make adjustments on his own.

...How long had it been since they talked about that?

Falco was already looking through his belongings. "Wow... Everything's the way I left it... I'm surprised." He looked at me. "I was expecting to find junk and books piled up in here; nobody was using it for a while.'"

"Yeah... I didn't come in here because well... It felt, wrong..."

"I see."

We both looked away.

None of us were going to go first. We didn't want to admit.

No. Enough of that. It was time I had a little humility over this.

"I'm sorry. I jumped to conclusions. And I automatically assumed the worst from you."

"I didn't exactly explain myself either. So, I'm sorry too."

I looked back at him.

He had that smug smile on his beak as usual. But I could see that look in his eye. I could tell he was serious.

I grinned. "I think we've been through too much to let something like this come between us."

He laughed. "I know we couldn't stay apart for long. We'd go crazy if we weren't cock-fightin' like usual."

That got a laugh out of me. Maybe because of how frighteningly true that statement was. "But you know; I still felt bad. Not enough was cleared up before you took off. We left a lot of things unsaid."

"Like what?"

I sighed deeply. Here it came...

"Falco... I never told you, how important you are to the team. Regardless of what we ever said or did, you... You've always been one of my best friends. And I don't want you to forget that."

He smiled. And this time, it was a genuine smile. "We'll always be pals, Fox. Friends to the end. No fair-weather crap; through thick an' thin. Right?"

He offered me his hand. And I shook it firmly without hesitation. "Right."

There was a pause.

And then that shit-eating grin formed on his face again.

"Is this the part where you ask me to marry you?"

I threw his hand away, but I couldn't hide a smile. "Shut your beak, smart-ass. Just be glad you're back with us."

"Speaking of "us"..." He raised an eyebrow. "Did you seriously only just meet your hot new friend? Not that I can't understand, but still... You don't waste time do ya?"

"Falco-! It's not like that! I saved her during the crap on Dino- I mean, Sauria."

"Oh I see. So you figured she owes you one, so she's gonna pay you back on the ship here, eh? Just close the door; that's all I'm sayin'."

"Falco, I swear to God-!"

"Chill out, dude! I'm just yankin' your chain! So she's not your girlfriend."

"No."

"Ah okay then. I guess I'll have a shot at her. Chicks seem to dig the whole "rogue-ace-pilot" thing I've got goin' on."

I didn't say anything. I knew he was still trying to get a rise out of me.

As much as I wanted to punch him one for that, I stood there with my arms crossed, staring daggers into his eyes.

He grinned again. "I got the message pal. Maybe I'll catch up with everyone else; we can talk about this later."

"...Right."

He walked past me, and I watched him leave.

He stopped in the door and looked back. "Besides, I know I haven't got a chance with her. I've seen the way she looks at you." He winked, and then left.

I sighed and shook my head.

It was good to have Falco back, but he was already grating on my nerves.

Mainly because he had a new way to tease me now, and I wasn't entirely sure how I felt about it.

* * *

(Please be as brutally critical as you need to be for my first attempt at fan fiction. Any thoughts or comments are greatly appreciated. With luck, more will be on the way soon.)

-_Vakarinator_


	2. Chapter 2

My thoughts were abuzz as I made my way down the science lab. I had a few things to discuss with Slippy.

Part of it was Krystal; she was still in my thoughts. How could she not be? You don't forget a face or a figure like that. But that was my little head rather than my big head talking.

I was mainly here to discuss the use of our new pay to repair the junk heaps we were using. Since his dad Beltino just so happened to be the head of Space Dynamics, it meant we had easy communication into the company, and thus easy access to any engineer expertise that was beyond Slippy. And that was saying a lot; Slippy wasn't our techie just because we completely sucked in comparison.

It was funny; Slippy had remained rather upbeat through our slump; still smiling, still happy-go-lucky. Some would say it was misguided optimism, but I say it was necessary. Without Slippy, I fear we would've lost the ability to laugh and take things easy anymore. And for that, I would always be grateful. Slippy was as close to me as Falco; another dear friend.

But I had a feeling Slippy already knew that.

I had to smile as I entered the lab; Slippy was fixated completely on his computer monitor, typing away furiously. You would always find him sitting at his desk here. And if it wasn't here, it was the same in his room. He had purposefully wired all the engineering and scientific data from the ships mainframe to his computers.

It wasn't that I did trust him; far from it. But I think my friend needed some fresh air back on Aquas, or somewhere with a nice clean atmosphere.

He was quick to turn around and face me with his trademark smile. "Hey Fox! What can I do for you?"

"Well, I wanted to discuss a few things."

"Sure thing; what's up?"

"Well first of all, I'm curious; did you get any results from Krystal?"

"Yeah, I did; it was fascinating. Sensing brain patterns, mind reading, telepathic communication, sensing emotions; it's a pretty impressive resume!"

"That _is_ fascinating... And I think she has some kind of connection to her magic staff."

""Magic staff"- Oh, _that_ magic staff! Yeah; she was telling me about that too! I need to do tests on that as well."

I chuckled. "Just don't break it. So what else have you learned?"

He rubbed the back of his head. "...She was right. It's something she's grown up with. Her DNA has a unique structure, and it's had an interesting effect on her brain. It's weird. It's like a sixth sense; an additional amount of awareness and mental comprehension."

"...Well I'll give it credit, that does sound complicated. Why do you sound disappointed though?"

"Well, her ability can't be recreated or engineered. At first I wondered if genetic engineering _could_ actually work, but her DNA structure seems to be tailored to her and her only. Not only that; it seems that the fact that it's natural is pretty important; you'd have to grow up and be used to a skill like telepathy. If we were to suddenly gain the ability, we might go crazy from the overload of new information."

"I see. So only the people on her planet would be able to do it. I wonder what planet she comes from?"

"She told me; it's called Cerenia."

"...Never heard of it."

"Me neither. According to her, it's just outside the border of the Lylat system. Although, I don't think she likes to talk about it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I tried asking her about it, but she said she'd "rather not tell"."

"Hmm..." Why didn't she like to mention her home world?

"...You don't think something happened, do you?"

I shrugged. "I've got no clue. Only she would know, and she apparently doesn't want to discuss it. Still... It's curious."

We were silent for a moment in thought. But I decided to break it. "For now; I want to talk about upgrades, and the shiny new cash prize we were awarded."

A big smile grew on Slippy's face. "I've got Dad on speed-dial; make me a list."

* * *

It had been a while since I had been to Corneria, especially with the work on Sauria. But we had to make a report with General Pepper face to face, since we had Krystal as an emissary, and there were significant new additions to make to the records on that "fascinating" planet. And it would be a good idea to start buying some of our minor necessities.

The Great Fox had quickly been cleared to land in the shipyards of Space Dynamics, while a special hove-rcar had flown up to our mothership's docking hatch. While the Great Fox was being refueled (with repairs pending), the hover-car would take us directly to the General. We would be meeting him at the Cornerian Army's headquarters; the military seat of power and law enforcement throughout the Lylat System.

The entire crew was transported there while ROB stayed to monitor the Great Fox. And I was quick to notice that General Pepper was already waiting on the landing deck with his personal guards.

As soon as the hover-car landed, I immediately hopped out to meet him.

"Good to see you General."

He smiled and shook my hand. "Good to have you back, Fox. And congratulations on a job well done. You have certainly prevented a crisis.

"Well it certainly wasn't easy, but I have brought peace back to the planet. And thwarted another attempt for Andross to strike again."

"Andross!? A third time!?"

"My sentiments exactly, General. But I made sure he's dead again-"

"With help." Falco added.

I smirked. "Yes; with help. And I'm positive he won't come back. Even if he does, we'll just have to put him down again."

"I see... Well, it seems an additional reward will need to be given."

I nearly cheered and fist-pumped when I heard that, but I did my best to bottle it in and not have the extra reward taken away. "...We would certainly appreciate that, General."

"My pleasure, Fox. You made a bold request, and you delivered with flying colours. Who knows what could have happened if events were allowed to transpire on Dinosaur Planet- Oh hold on; you've called it _Sauria_ now, haven't you?"

I heard a cough from Krystal, and I couldn't help but smirk.

Upon hearing her, Pepper looked past me, and paused suddenly upon seeing the stunning vixen standing alongside Slippy.

The General had to clear his throat. "...May I ask who your friend is here, Fox?"

Krystal smiled and bowed her head. "A pleasure to meet you, General. My name is Krystal. I was saved by Fox during his exploits on Dinosaur Planet."

"Really? A pretty young thing such as yourself was involved with these dreadful events? Well, I'm sure Fox wouldn't leave a damsel in distress for long."

I coughed awkwardly. "...No, of course not, General."

"I would expect no less." Pepper looked at me with a knowing smile. "You have quite a knack for saving the day."

I smiled and rubbed my nose, stealing a glance at Krystal. "All in the line of duty, General."

He nodded in reply. "So, er, Krystal... Are you a native of Dinosaur Pla- Sauria?"

"No I'm afraid not, Sir."

"I see... What planet are you from then, if I may ask?"

Krystal paused for a moment. "...Cerenia."

""Cerenia"... I feel like I've heard that name before."

"...It's a planet that's just outside of the Lylat System, nearing its border."

"I see..."

It took me a moment to realize that Pepper was staring. He stopped and looked away the moment he realised. Even his guards were desperately trying not to stare.

The thought occurred to me that we probably should've gotten her something more appropriate to wear. Not that I understood the significance of her outfit, and why wearing it didn't seem to bother her, but perhaps it was a little uncouth in military company.

Damn it, now I was staring...

"Fox."

"Sorry- Yes General."

"May I have a moment?"

"...Certainly Sir."

Pepper grabbed my shoulder and pulled me out of earshot. "McCloud... What exactly is the purpose of your friend's attire?"

"Sir I know it looks inappropriate, but I can assure you those clothes are of her own personal choice." At least I hoped so.

"It just seems odd that a vixen such as travels around in the company of several weary and battle-worn men-"

"General-!" I tried my best not to yell. "I'm not committing a galactic offence here. I'm respecting this female's choices. You know Star Fox doesn't condone things like that-"

"General Pepper."

As if sensing the awkwardness of the conversation, Peppy, God bless him, walked up to attract Pepper's attention.

"We are currently in possession of a large amount of new intel with which to update the Galactic Database. With your permission, I would like to guide you through the new developments."

Pepper looked at me, then back at Peppy. "...Very well. Come with me to the main frame Peppy."

With a last glance at Krystal, and then at me, before leaving with Peppy. Not before Peppy gave me an O.K signal and a wink.

I was slightly relived; Peppy would smooth things over with Pepper.

"So uh... Is everything okay?"

I looked to see Slippy standing next to me. "The General seemed kinda... Concerned."

"It's fine. Peppy will take care it. In the meantime-"

I turned to Falco and Krystal. "We've earned some R&amp;R. So take as much time as you need."

"You got it!" Slippy cheered. "I'm gonna say hello to Dad and check out the engineering!"

"_Engineering_?" Falco replied. "Seriously? That's your idea of R&amp;R, frogboy?"

Slippy grinned. "Aw c'mon Falco; have you forgotten who I am after all this time?"

"Duly noted, smart-alec."

"Besides; I wanna see if they have any new ship designs available. We've been away for a while; Dad's sure to have cooked up something new."

Falco raised a single eyebrow. "...That actually sounds like a good idea. I think I'll come with you."

"By all means!" Slippy walked over to the hover car console while Falco stood with him. "It'll be fun!"

"Yeah; and then I'm takin' you to a bar. You need to start socialisin'."

"...I'll think about it."

I laughed, and Krystal did too as they both hopped into the hover car that pulled up to them.

"Don't cause trouble, you two!" I yelled.

"Don't worry about me, Fox!" Falco yelled back. "Worry about this bad boy over here!"

"What can I say;" Slippy replied. "I'm a party animal!"

I was still laughing as the hover car flew away. With Falco at the wheel, of course.

"So what will we be doing now?" Krystal spoke up.

It took me a moment to realise it was just the two of us. Was it luck, or fate that gave me time to spend with this gorgeous vixen standing in front of me?

"Uh- Well... I'm actually not sure..." I eventually replied.

"Well before we do anything, can I ask you something?"

"Sure; go for it."

"...I noticed the General kept looking at me... Is something wrong?"

"Um... Well, nothing's _wrong_, per se... It's just that... Uh..."

Damn it; was there any possible way I could break this to her without sounding insulting? I highly doubted it...

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's not that... It just..."

I sighed. Here goes...

"The General just became perplexed by what you were wearing. And slightly suspicious... He thought at first that we were forcing you to wear it because... You know..."

"Oh...!" Krystal made a face that was both surprised and amused. "I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to get you into trouble."

"It's alright; we're not in trouble. You must... Well- I _assume_ you have a reason for wearing that."

She paused for a moment. "My people wear outfits like this for times of celebration. We feel it's important to acknowledge the past by honouring certain traditions."

"Just how advanced is your home world?"

She paused again. "Where I live, we strive to balance our history and technology. We grew up learning to appreciate the past, staying close to the mysticism that began our existence. But we were open to the future; to the advances and inventions that made our lives easier."

"Really? So you mixed your, well- "magic", is the easiest way I can describe it. You mixed that with technology?"

"You've seen it for yourself. My staff is a perfect example of our technology."

Huh. Well that was kind of obvious now that I thought about it. It channeled the magic on Sauria for various uses, but it was retractable and durable; unbreakable, even.

"Intriguing... Try not to tell Slippy though; he'd have a heart attack trying to comprehend a new discovery."

She giggled lightly. "I'll keep that in mind."

"So... All the women on your world wear things like this?"

Her eyes then suddenly narrowed at me. "Why exactly are you asking that?"

"Wait- I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that. I was just curious because, well, I'm sure some women there are shy or self-conscious..."

She scoffed cheekily. "Well if you must know, it's just the way our culture was taught. We understood the clothing as representations of honour and pride. Sure; we comprehended nudity and arousal, among other things."

I coughed awkwardly. "Uh-huh..."

"But we didn't develop shyness because that's the way we were all taught."

"Okay... Speaking of which... Why do you keep referring to them in past tense?"

"Sorry?"

"You keep saying "did" and "was" and "were". Do they not celebrate the past anymore?"

She looked away. "...I guess you could say that..."

"Sorry; I didn't mean to pry-"

"No, it's fine. It's... It's just a hard memory for me."

I was puzzled. What happened to her and her people? Or her home for that matter? Had she been exiled? Cast out? Had she run away from home?

It had to be something like that; she simply refused to speak about it.

"...But I will admit... I have been wearing this for a while." She looked at me sheepishly. "...Perhaps it would be a good idea if I got something new to wear."

Clothes shopping? With Krystal trying on outfits? Hell yes.

"I can take you to a few places here in the city if you like."

She smiled. "I'd like that."

* * *

Never let it be said that I don't have some form of taste. Hell, the sweet sleeveless tank top and jacket I picked out before and during the Sauria mission was a personal choice. It was slick and simple, and I think it suited me well.

I had piloted the hover-car specifically to one of the best clothing stores I knew in the main city, and I got out eagerly with Krystal following me.

"So what exactly is the name of this store?" she asked.

"It's called _The Stylish Cornerian_. One of the best you'll find. And one of the biggest. A bit pricy, but it's nothing we can't handle."

"Fox, I'm not asking you spend a year's wage on me…"

I grinned. "You clearly haven't seen just how much we got paid. I just checked. So consider this a welcome treat."

She smiled in return. "…Okay then."

We made our way through the hover-car station into the west entrance of the Main City's North Shopping Complex.

I walked with my hand in my pockets, glancing slightly at all the people stopping and staring; staring at the famous Fox McCloud with a scantily-clad vixen walking alongside him. And I eventually realized that I was actually having fun doing this. Not that I needed attention like this, but I was probably going to read a Cornerian gossip column about this later.

It wasn't long before we reached The Stylish Cornerian. It wasn't hard to miss, trust me. And Krystal was immediately transfixed.

"…This is a really big clothes store…"

I smiled. "Told you."

I led her inside, still earning looks from passers-by. And immediately approached one of the employees; a young female rabbit.

"Uh, excuse me miss; could I have a hand?"

She turned around. "Yes of course. How may I help-" She stopped as she noticed Krystal standing next to me. She became noticeably flustered, trying not to look. "I'm sorry… I, um…"

"It's okay. She's the reason we're here."

Krystal looked away slightly, as she bashfully tucked her hair behind her ear in a noticeably attractive fashion. "…I need something that's a bit more, up-to-date… Perhaps something that suits Mr. McCloud here."

"Mr. McCloud"? Was she teasing me or being overly polite? But the sound of her wearing something that suited our team's "fashion", so to speak, was a nice-sounding prospect.

The rabbit smiled and nodded. "Please follow me; I'll show you to a section I think will suit you."

* * *

"Here you are, Mr. McCloud."

"Thanks very much."

I took the flight jacket from the textile manager, and I made my way back to Krystal's change room.

We had at first joked about her wearing a uniform to suit the team, but as we started discussing it, we liked the idea more and more. So here I was with a small black flight jacket for her to wear. And I had made sure to get something special put on the back.

Was I disappointed that she wouldn't come out to show me the different things she had tried on? Yes. Yes I was. But perhaps I had to earn that kind of privilege.

I walked right up to the door of her change room.

"Krystal?"

"Yes, Fox?"

"The emblem on the jacket is done." I held it over the door, and watched as her hand took hold of it.

I heard a small chuckle. "You were really serious about this, weren't you?"

"You bet I was."

"Well thank you for that; I think I've found something I like. It seems to go well with the jacket too."

"Well, show me when you're ready."

After a few more seconds, she stepped out from behind the door in what she had chosen:

Black short-shorts, black combat boots, fingerless gloves, a snug dark-blue top, and she had pulled the sleeves up on the flight jacket.

Simply put; drop-dead gorgeous.

She smiled and showed me the silver Star Fox emblem on the back of the jacket. "So what do you think?"

I grinned at her. "Perfect."

And I said that with no exaggeration. Boy did she look good in black. I couldn't have thought of anything better for her to wear.

She blushed lightly as her smile grew bigger. "Thank you. I like how it feels."

"You definitely look like an ace pilot."

Her blush grew larger. "That won't make Falco angry, will it?"

"Pfft; he's a big boy. He can deal with."

She chuckled. "Well, I would definitely enjoy becoming an ace pilot. I do enjoy flying."

"…Really?"

"I always had a fascination with spacecraft. I admire the technicality and the sleekness of top-line models that I've seen."

Dear God, I had to marry this vixen. If there was one thing that got me excited, it was a good-looking female with a passion for spacecraft.

And maybe… Well…

Perhaps it was too much for me to instantly add her to the Star Fox team. Don't get me wrong; I would bring her on-board without question in any other circumstance. But it was wrong of me not to run this by the rest of the gang.

I couldn't just invite Krystal out of personal reasons, despite how much I really wanted to. We never added members outside of Falco, Slippy, Peppy, and I. And I didn't even know if she was particularly good.

I would myself for it, but I couldn't make her a team member if she didn't have something to contribute…

"Fox… You're worrying about something. What is it?"

I snapped out of my thoughts, seeing Krystal looking at me with concern.

"I-I'm fine, really. Look… Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"…What are your plans from here?"

My question seemed to throw her off slightly, as looked away. "Well… I don't know. I'm not sure what to do now…"

"Do you want to return to Cerenia?"

"…No. I'd… Rather not…"

It seemed that her going home was out… Something bad must have happened there.

I was concerned, but also relived. I wanted her to stick around. And if it was possible from that moment, I would have her signing up right now. Maybe it was the right thing for us to take her in since she had nowhere else to go.

But Krystal seemed a little sad. Maybe my question implied we wanted her to leave… Time to fix that.

"…You know… We have top-line flight simulator on board the Great Fox. If you like spacecraft, I can give you some pointers."

Krystal instantly lit up as the words left my mouth. "That sounds like fun. I would love to."

I grinned as I felt my face grow warm. Perhaps things would turn out well regardless.

And Hell; I'm Fox McCloud. I'm convinced I could make anyone a great pilot.

…It's just so happens that I was willing to find any excuse to have Krystal stick around.


End file.
